The Choice
by Douzheana
Summary: What if Tobias was given the chance to become human again and still have the power to morph? Would he take it? What if there's a price to pay? Can he afford it?  That's the best summary I can give you… Just read it and enjoy! I DO NOT OWN ANIMORPHS...
1. Prologue

_**I wrote this way, way back in high school, 7 or so years ago.**_

_**And I'm still not finished with the story.**_

_**Hopefully, with a little help from you guys, I will be able to finish it soon. =p**_

_**The style may be a little childish. My apologies for that.**_

_**I wrote this when I was in the hype of my Animorphs addiction.**_

_**If some words or phrases or the style resemble that of K. A., it may be because I was so engrossed with her books, I kinda, sorta adopted her style of writing…**_

_**Anyways, done with the explanations.**_

_**Reviews will be very much appreciated.**_

_**This is my very first fanfiction.**_

_**Please be gentle. =p**_

**~~DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANIMORPHS... OTHERWISE, TOBIAS WOULD BE HUMAN AND HE WOULD HAVE MORE PART IN THE STORY THAN HE ACTUALLY HAS...^_^**

* * *

**Prologue**

He was thinking...

What is life? Well, life is a struggle.

A never-ending struggle. 'For what?' You may ask.

The answer is quite simple.

A struggle to live.

Did I just say, 'life is a struggle to live'?

.

Yes, I just did.

.

You might think that it doesn't make sense at all.

But it does.

I think it does.

For me it does.

.

Well, it's really not that easy to comprehend.

Yet we continue to live.

We don't really know how and why it all started.

How and why life started.

.

It's something…

Something beyond the arts and sciences.

Beyond what the greatest scientists and philosophers have studied.

.

Something more profound.

.

But of course…

There are other things.

What things?

.

Unless you are what he is.

Unless you lived the way he had.

Then maybe, just maybe, you'll be able to see that life did have some sense.

In some very unique ways.

.

But then, the question is,

'Who is he?'

.

Well, he's me.

.

And one last thing.

Who am I?

.

Well…


	2. Chapter 1

**_Okay! Here's the first chapter. Enjoy! ^_^_**

**_Oh, by the way..._**

**~~DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANIMORPHS... OTHERWISE, TOBIAS WOULD BE HUMAN AND HE WOULD HAVE MORE PART IN THE STORY THAN HE ACTUALLY HAS...^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Tobias. Just Tobias.

If I tell you about my life would you believe me?

I guess not. At first. But eventually, you'll have to.

Because it's all true.

Again, my name is Tobias.

You may think that it's as simple as that.

But I tell you, it's not. Anymore.

I can't say that I'm different. Because I'm not. Not just different. Rather, unusual. Of course when you see me, you won't find anything unusual about me. At first. That's if you don't find a red-tailed hawk as something quite unusual. But seeing beyond this bird of prey thing, I guess would help you understand. See, I've got human instincts.

I know it sounds ridiculous.

'First, he's a red-tailed hawk. Then, he's got human instincts. A red-tailed hawk with human instincts? What's that?'

It is.

But I don't hold the power to stop this. Me and my friends don't, that is.

Unless, of course, if we'd rather choose to live our lives in peace and quiet, free of this stupid war one moment, then see the entire human race being annihilated by alien slugs, the next.

But no, annihilated is not the proper term. I think subjugated would be more appropriate. These alien slugs, they are the Yeerks. A parasitic species that penetrates deep into the brains of other species. Sentient species.

But they won't destroy us. They don't want us dead. They need our bodies. They control us and take over. Taking away one of the most important possessions a human being has – FREEWILL.

They take total control of our actions. It's like being alive yet doing nothing on your own will. It's like living as an electronic device, a robot. With the Yeerks as the operators. They use other creatures' bodies, doing their ways with their bodies, rendering their hosts utterly helpless.

They use human cupidity to convince them to become Controllers, Yeerk slaves. You may think it stupid but some people do volunteer themselves to become Human Controllers – humans controlled by Yeerks. Some, because of the inevitability of pain in our human life. Some, simply to be powerful.

What they don't know is that they are not gaining power. Instead, they are helping those stupid slugs subjugate the Earth and the entire human race.

But we just won't let them. Me and my friends won't. That's why we don't live a simple life.

* * *

_**~~ Yeah, I know that you Animorphs readers out there already know this part and are maybe even sick of this… ^_^ The ones about the Yeerks and the Invasion and all that. Heck, maybe some of you skip this part in the books. But I just want to share this for those who may not be familiar with the story… I love this part. The whole story revolves around this whole concept. 'HOW TO STOP THE YEERKS FROM ENSLAVING HUMANKIND'… so cool...~~**_


	3. Chapter 2 The Nothlit

_**Hi, everyone!**_

_**Here's Chapter 2. This chapter tells us about Tobias' thoughts about being a nothlit and all that stuff about being an Animorph. Don't worry, the next chapter will contain the story. I'm done now with the retelling of the Animorphs' story and the introductions. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this. ^^**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Animorphs. I'm just an avid fan who wanted to show my appreciation through writing. ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_Nothlit_

But I still haven't told you enough about myself. Maybe, must maybe, after hearing more about me, Tobias, you will have a better picture of these things I'm talking about.

I consider myself as one sublime dreamer. I often dream of being free of this war. If only being free would not mean leaving my friends, leaving Rachel, leaving my father's legacy, the entire reasons I still am alive, behind. I am a bird of prey. I've already told you that. I'm also known as bird-boy, a nickname I personally despise.

Do I have a family? I'm not quite sure. They say that my parents are both dead. My dad is. I saw him die. I never had the chance to know that he was my father by then.

But how did all these happen?

How did this war start?

Once I was only Tobias. School wimp, bully magnet, chicken-legged and all. But it was only as simple as that. It ends at that.

But that was before.

Before me and my friends met Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, my unknown father. He gave us the morphing power, a technology only Andalites had. And at that moment, my life faced a turning point I will never ever forget. We gained the power to touch any creature, acquire its DNA, and then become that creature.

And now what am I?

I am a nothlit. What nothlit?

It's someone stuck in morph after overstaying the two-hour limit. Part of being an Animorph, being able to possess the morphing capability is the ultimate rule. Never ever stay in morph for more than two hours. If you do, you'll be stuck forever.

The Ellimist gave me another chance and let me regain my morphing ability. Only to make me choose between being a powerless human boy and an Animorph warrior in the body of a hawk.

It just so happened that I chose to stay in this game and remain hawk.

Once, human was my true form. Now, I'm a hawk. A bird of prey. I say it again, a bird of prey. And even if a have to repeat it a gazillion times to remind me that I really am a bird of prey and to keep me from doubting if everything is true, I will.

You may think that I am crazy. But hey! It was never easy to be a boy trapped inside a hawk body and maintain your sanity. It was only for my friends and for my father's memory that I'm still here. In this war.

I chose this.

I'll live my choice.

* * *

_**There it is.**_

_**It's not much but that's how I introduced this story when I first wrote this, years ago.**_

_**R and R please.**_

_**Reviews will be very much appreciated. ^^**_

_**~~douzheana~~**_


End file.
